


Misha, 18:00, beso.

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Español, First Kiss, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles se suma a esas campañas virales de videos en los que te besas, te abrazas o te desnudas con un desconocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha, 18:00, beso.

**Author's Note:**

> . Tao me había dado una idea de drabble con este video  
>  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKZa-Kb4Nng  
> y yo ya había visto este otro  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A y al final una cosa, la otra, se me fue la pinza y he hecho esto otro, a ver qué os parece.  
> 2\. Ninguno me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los videos ni nada de nada.  
> 3\. No tengo ni idea de si Mischa Barton es mala, es buena, es una borde, una diva o qué. Ha tenido solo la mala suerte de tener un nombre de pila parecido al de Misha. Un saludo, Mischa!  
> 4\. Me apetecía hacer una versión alternativa de cómo se conocieron Misha y Jensen.  
> 5\. Muchas gracias Tao por betear, por la idea y por aguantar mis tracas.

**Año 2004.**

  
Jensen miró la tarjetita que acababa de sacar del bolsillo. “Misha, 18:00, beso”. Varias cadenas habían organizado un evento para recaudar fondos en la lucha contra una enfermedad y la idea era atraer a cuantos más empleados de sus canales mejor. Había más de doscientas personas inscritas entre actores, actrices, guionistas, directores y miembros del staff. Se iban a grabar una serie de videos de apenas treinta segundos en los que de dos en dos, los inscritos se abrazarían, se besarían o se desnudarían el uno al otro, dependiendo de lo que les hubiera tocado.

  
Volvió a mirar su tarjeta. Por un lado se alegraba de que fuera beso y no desnudarse con esta chica. La había visto en The O.C. unas cuantas veces y se había cruzado por la cadena con ella y la verdad, era guapa, pero no le decía nada. Su agente le había dicho que iba a ser bueno para su carrera porque su papel en Smallville tenía fecha de caducidad y aunque había ido a unas cuantas audiciones bastante prometedoras, toda publicidad era poca. Y si encima iba a besar a una de las protagonistas de la serie de moda, pues bienvenido fuera.

  
Aún no eran las cinco y media y ya había gente saliendo de hacer su video o esperando para grabar. Reconoció a algunos de ellos, gente de “las chicas Gilmore”, “One Tree Hill”, “Smallville”…

  
\- ¡Hey, Jensen!

Tom Welling le saludó efusivamente. ¿A ti también te han engañado? Dijo sonriente.

\- No, no. Bueno, un poco…Pero apoyo la causa ¿eh?

\- Vale, vale. Pero a ver, dime, ¿Con quién te ha tocado?

Jensen le tendió su tarjeta al tiempo que le quitaba la suya con un rápido movimiento.

\- ¿Abrazo con Mike? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Clark Kent se va a abrazar con Lex Luthor?

Tom sonreía mientras le devolvía su tarjeta a Jensen.

-Ya ves, al menos no será nada raro. Lo tuyo ni siquiera lo han escrito bien.

Era verdad. Mischa Barton llevaba una “c” entre la “s” y la “h” y en esta tarjeta decía bien claro “Misha”.

\- Pues que no lo vea, porque creo que tiene una mala leche…

Lo que le faltaba, una diva…Si había dos cosas que Jensen no soportaba del mundo de la televisión eran la prepotencia y el divismo. Para él actuar era un trabajo como otro cualquiera, y no se creía ni mejor ni peor que nadie.

Tom le dejó cuando vio llegar a Kristin y Jensen se dedicó entonces a observar a la gente. Ahí estaba el chico ese tan alto de “Las chicas Gilmore”, Jared. Habían coincidido hacía unos días en una audición y ambos habían salido muy contentos. Y además estaba tremendo…No es que le gustaran los chicos, bueno, no solo, pero esa parte de su vida siempre la había mantenido en secreto. Era mucho más cómodo para un actor ser heterosexual que confesarse abiertamente bisexual, como era su caso.

Jared le vio y se acercó a saludar con una gran sonrisa.

\- Jensen, ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Has tenido noticias de la audición?

La pregunta le puso un poco nervioso. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba?¿Él sabía algo ya?¿Le habían cogido a él y por eso no lo habían llamado?

\- Tranquilo hombre, que sólo preguntaba. ¡Vaya cara de susto has puesto! Te pregunto porque a mí no me han llamado aún y por tu cara veo que a ti tampoco.

\- ¿Se me ha notado mucho? ¿Y qué es eso de aún? ¿Tan seguro estás de que eres uno de los elegidos?

\- ¿Tú no? Lo hemos clavado, tío. Y creo que les hemos gustado mucho juntos. El papel del hermano feo te va que ni pintado.

Jensen le dedicó una mirada hosca hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Tras una sonora carcajada le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo y le preguntó por su pareja en el video.

\- Pues me toca con Mischa Barton, mira – dijo tendiéndole la nota- Pero lo han escrito mal, ¿ves? Falta la “c”.

Jared le miró extrañado.

\- No puede ser. He estado con ella hace un rato porque era mi pareja. Ya hemos hecho el video. Desnudarnos. Y no sé quién será tu Misha, pero Mischa con “c” intercalada es una borde…

Jensen entonces empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Iban a dar las seis y conocía a casi todos los que estaban allí. Había tres personas junto a las bebidas del catering que no le sonaban de nada. Eran dos chicas y un chico. Una de ellas tenía que ser Misha.

Se acercó dispuesto a presentarse cuando alguien de producción se acercó a las dos chicas y se marcharon los tres juntos, dejando al atractivo desconocido solo y mirando a su alrededor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven.

\- ¡Jensen!

-Si…¿Y tú eres?

\- Misha, Misha Collins. Nos toca juntos y…oh, dios, por tu cara no tenías ni idea de que Misha es nombre de chico también ¿verdad?

Jensen intentó recuperar un poco de aplomo y le estrechó la mano.

\- Pues la verdad es que creí que me tocaba besar a otra persona.

\- Bueno, me esforzaré al máximo para que ganes con el cambio.

Jensen estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos azules y se dio cuenta de que aún le sujetaba la mano. Rápidamente le soltó mientras en su mente se sucedían imágenes de todos los posibles besos que podía darle a Misha.

Si le hubieran dicho esa mañana que iba a besar a un chico en público, habría soltado un chistecito reafirmando su masculinidad y se habría reído. Ahora, sólo deseaba que dieran las seis para probar esos labios que no dejaban de sonreír.

\- ¿Jensen y Misha?

El mismo hombre que se había llevado a las dos chicas preguntaba ahora por ellos. Se miraron buscando la aprobación del otro y contestaron a la vez: -¡Aquí!

El estudio era una habitación muy pequeñita que a Jensen le pareció llena de gente. En realidad sólo había tres personas más, aparte de ellos dos, pero toda el ansia que tenía por besar a Misha se estaba desvaneciendo al darse cuenta de que habría gente mirando.

Misha notó que se ponía tenso y le puso una mano en el hombro diciendo:

\- ¿Ahora te da vergüenza que te vean en público conmigo?

Jensen se giró y no pudo menos que sonreír. La broma le devolvió a su estado de calma y recuperando su aplomo dijo:

\- Ok, let’s do this!

Se pusieron en el punto indicado de la sala y Misha no dejó que pasara un segundo antes de guiñarle un ojo y tomar la iniciativa, algo que Jensen agradeció profundamente.

Todo su nerviosismo desapareció al contacto con esa boca fresca con sabor a sandía que le estaba acelerando el corazón. No se esperaba el ataque de una lengua pero ahora no se iba a echar atrás. La acarició con la suya, de manera lenta pero firme y sujetando con ambas manos la cara de Misha, se propuso que ese beso no tuviera fin.

\- Gracias chicos, ya es suficiente.

-Ehm…¡Gracias, ya podéis parar!

Se separaron lentamente, como saliendo de un estado de trance. Sin saber cómo, se encontraron fuera del estudio apoyados en la puerta y en silencio.

\- No sé a ti, pero a mí ahora una cerveza me vendría de miedo.

\- Una idea genial. Yo invito.

A la mañana siguiente el agente de Jensen Ackles tenía la botella de whisky más cara que el joven actor pudo comprar con su sueldo y una tarjeta que por un lado decía “Misha, 18:00, beso” y por el otro “Gracias, J.”


End file.
